Love Everlasting
by umeRi87
Summary: "Misty, I do truly love you, but we can't be together." I created the character Misty Witte and it is the story of how she fell in love with Remus Lupin.  Will he get over his lycanthropy and accept the feelings he has inside? Lots of WAFF
1. Not Looking Back

**Chapter 1 (Set Pre-OoP)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original **_**Harry Potter**_** stuff, but actually created the character Misty Witte (and her parents)!**

Snape and Tonks started walking towards the door to leave. I told the rest of the guests that I would be right back. My small house was managing to hold the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and myself. Tonks and Snape decided to not stay the night and go home, and Lupin followed us to the door to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you can't stay for the night?" I asked Tonks and Snape.

"Yea, sorry Wits. We should get home," Tonks replied.

"At least take some food! We have so much left over!"

"Alright, if you insist-"

"No, I think we're capable of getting our own food," Snape growled, as he put his arm around Tonks, "Let's go, Dora." Tonks gave me an apologetic look and they turned to leave. They walked down the lane and Apparated with a _pop_. I turned to Lupin and asked, "Do you understand that?"

"No, I do not see the attraction," he quietly replied, "You know, Tonks wasn't drinking tonight. Do you think she's…?"

"No, I don't think she's pregnant. She would've told me. Did you notice how he called her 'Dora' and she didn't even react?"

"She never let me call her that…"

"Oh, crap. Sorry, I forgot you dated her. Well she certainly seems head-over-heels for him."

"It's alright. We grew apart after a while. And yes, she does," he said and made a face; I laughed.

"_Colloportus_," I whispered and the door locked. I turned to walk back to the party, but Lupin grabbed my arm.

"You're amazing," he said.

"What? I just locked the-" I couldn't finish my sentence because, at that moment, he kissed me. Sirius walked into the hall and said, "Moony, you dog." I felt Lupin smirk, but he continued kissing me. After what felt like forever, I heard Sirius, the Weasley kids, Harry and Hermione singing "Moony and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" The rest of the adults were staring at us, all smirking. The song eventually ended, and Sirius said, "It took you guys long enough."

I laughed aloud and replied, "Padfoot, like you never snogged in public?" Everyone replied with a hearty laugh.

"That's not what I meant!" Sirius said, "It was kind of obvious you guys pined for each other!"

"Yea," said Hermione through suppressed giggles, "I was wondering when you'd ask her out, Lupin." Lupin turned bright red, and I grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Well I think this is just great! Nice catch Moony!" Sirius said this and was welcomed by many laughs.

"Well everyone, let's get to bed," Molly said.

Fred and George replied to that by yelling, "Yea! Give the lovebirds some time alone!" Molly ushered everyone out of the hall and walked over to me. She gave me a hug and said quietly, "Congratulations, Wits."

Lupin and I walked hand-in-hand to the living room and sat in front of the fire. On the couch, I laid my head on his shoulder and he stroked my long, blonde hair.

"Misty, why do people call you 'Wits'?" Lupin asked.

"Oh Lupin, it's just something Tonks started back in Hogwarts when we roomed together. She hated her first name, and then came up with Wits from Witte."

"Well, you do have a good wit…"

"I thought it was more because I'm a smart-ass," I said and laughed, "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"It feels weird calling you Lupin, now."

"Same with you, Misty," he said as I snuggled closer. We dozed off and woke up in the early morning.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"Hello, darling," Remus replied.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" He seemed to be lost in thought. I looked into his eyes and he stared back.

"I love you," I whispered. He stared into my eyes and then looked away.

"What? Do you not love me?"

"No, no. I do truly love you. But, we can't be together; I don't want to hurt you." I stood up with tears of rage in my eyes.

"You changed your mind for Tonks! Why not me?" I yelled and turned away. He grabbed my arm, turned me around, and took my hands.

"Because you mean so much more," he whispered and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away and ran out of the room. I was blinded by tears and rage. I ran down the hall toward the bedrooms and heard Remus coming after me. I hit something solid. It was Sirius.

"Wits? Misty? What's wrong? I heard yelling," Sirius asked. I just shook my head and cried into his shoulder. I heard Remus walk up and try to take me in his arms but I just stood between the men.

"Moony, what's wrong?" Remus didn't respond; I don't think he knew how to.

"H-he said we can't be together, but he still l-loves me," I choked out.

"Who says that?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Me. But Misty, I don't want you to get hurt," Remus said as he took my hands, "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'd do anything for you. But sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love; us not being together is mine."

"BUT YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND FOR TONKS!" I yelled this, and Sirius was just staring at Remus. The rest of the house was starting to come into the hall and watch the proceedings.

"I KNOW! BUT I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I EVER DID HER! I CAN'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR HURTING YOU! IT WOULD KILL ME! IT WOULD HURT ME MORE THAN ANYONE COULD THINK!"

"Ooh, a lover's quarrel-" Fred began to say, but a look from Mrs. Weasley made him break off.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A WEREWOLF! I'LL _ALWAYS_ BE THERE FOR YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!" At this point tears were pouring down my face, my voice was going hoarse, and I wanted to hide.

"Remus, what's wrong with me?"

"N-nothing, darling," he said teary-eyed as he caressed my face.

"I-I don't care if I get hurt; I just never want to leave you."

"I'm sorry; I love you," he said and walked out the door. I crumpled to the ground and would not move. I felt ten pairs of eyes on me as Ginny and Hermione tried to help me up. I wouldn't budge; I felt as if my heart was shattered. Mad-eye, Sirius, and Harry went after Remus. Finally, Molly got me up and led me to my room. She sat with me and held me as I stared blankly at the wall.

"Dear, you're probably starving; you've sat here all morning. I'll go fix you something and you come to the kitchen when you feel like it."

"No, that's alright Molly, thank you," I said, my voice barely audible. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where I found all of the children sitting around the table, minus Harry, with coffee in their hands. Fred got up to pour me some, and Ginny gave me her seat. We all sipped our drinks in silence; I think they were still mulling over what they saw.

"Wits, he does truly love you," Hermione said quietly, "He wouldn't have left if he didn't." I answered her statement with more silence.

"Hermione's right, Wits," Ginny said.

Molly walked in and announced that the Hogwarts letters were here. She passed them out, and said that they should go to Diagon Alley today.

"Well, go get ready, you lot," she ordered, "Wits, would you like to come with us? We'll need some more people from the Order to escort everyone."

"What about Harry?"

"He's with Mad-Eye and Sirius; he'll be fine; I'll just leave them a note for when they get back."

"Alright, I'll go get ready." Two hours later, we were standing in front of my fireplace with handfuls of Floo Powder.

"Okay, so you all know how this works, right? Do I really need to give the speech? Just remember to speak clearly and not say 'Diagonally,' " I said with a look at Harry, who smirked. I went first to wait for everyone and we were all assembled outside of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Molly went off with Fred, George, and Ginny to buy everyone's books while I took Hermione and Ron to get other supplies.

"Whoa, a Firebolt," I said as we walked by a Quidditch shop.

"You know, Harry will probably let you take his for a ride when we get back to your place," Ron said.

"That'd be nice. So do either of you play?"

"I don't, maybe because I don't really understand it," Hermione replied. I looked at Ron quizzically.

"She understands the game, but not why we love it so much," he said, "I'm thinking of trying out for Gryffindor's Keeper, now that Oliver Wood got taken on by Puddlemere United."

"That'd be great! I'd love to come watch a match!"

"So did you play?"

"Yea, I was a Chaser. The Falmouth Falcons wanted to take me on for about 650 of 700 possible fouls I'd committed. I turned them down, though, and became an Auror."

"Wow, you must've been good. Yea, they're a really dirty team; I wouldn't want to play for them. Bad reputation." After he finished the sentence, Harry walked up to us escorted by Sirius, acting as Snuffles. Sirius led me to an empty alley, where he changed back to a human.

"We couldn't find him. I'm sorry. We checked everywhere we could think of. Do you know where he could be?"

"Yes, that jerk." Sirius looked at me.

"Snape's house," I said bitterly, and Apparated.


	2. No Regrets

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original **_**Harry Potter**_** stuff, but I actually created the character Misty Witte (and her parents)!**

I walked up to Snape's dilapidated house. It was a rainy day, and I had mixed feelings of depression, confusion, and mostly rage. I was wearing a long, black cloak, wand in hand, and rang the bell. I heard a scuffle from inside and Tonks answered the door.

"W-wits! Why – how – c-come in!" Tonks seemed very flustered as to why I was here.

"You better know _how_ and _why _I'm here," I said bitterly.

"Yes, I know. Come inside."

"Where's the deceiver?"

"Now Wits, I hope you aren't coming into my home and demanding the whereabouts of scum," Snape said quietly.

"REMUS IS NOT SCUM!" I yelled at Snape, "HE'S A BETTER MAN THAN YOU!"

"Did I hear my name? Misty-" Remus began to say as he walked into the room. He walked over to me and tried to hug me.

"Stay away from me. I'm still mad at you." He looked very hurt and taken aback by this, but I didn't care at the moment, "Why, why would you leave? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Misty, with all my heart. We fought, and I needed some time to think; I'm sorry."

"So you apologize by running off to your ex's house?"

"I wasn't thinking. Severus was just the first man that I thought of that wasn't currently at your house- well that came out oddly…"

"Ugh, Remus, I know what you mean!" I said angrily, "But how, HOW could you forget that Tonks is here – no offense – she's your ex!"

"None taken; don't worry Wits," Tonks muttered. She motioned to Snape that they should leave the room. They got up, and we had the room to ourselves.

"I'm so, so sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to do this to you."

"I don't think that you realize what this did to me. I don't think you could fathom what happened."

"No, I don't think I could… what happened?"

"If you truly love me, and think you know me, you should know," I said and turned to leave.

"Misty, please wait. I can't let you go. Not until – until…."

"Until what? Until what, Remus? Do you think you'll be forgiven this easily? YOU WOULDN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND FOR _ME_, WHOM YOU SAID YOU LOVED MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, AND THEN WALKED OUT ON ME! Really, is there something wrong with me?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you. I – I just love you so much, and I couldn't bear to see you hurt on my account."

"I ALREADY KNOW THIS! AND I TOLD YOU _I DON'T CARE_! I ALWAYS WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, AS LONG AS WE'RE TOGETHER! SO WHAT'S WRONG?" I screamed this, and started breathing heavily. Remus stared at me, and I didn't think he knew how to respond.

"I – I can't live with myself! Alright? Knowing I'm a werewolf, you'll never be able to live a normal life! I can't let that burden you!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT?"

"Please, Misty, stop yelling. I really love you. I never wanted to leave you; you're the best thing that could've happened to me. I mean, you're beautiful, smart, witty, caring, and an extremely powerful witch. Please, forgive me. I promise to never be this stupid again. Please."

"Remus, I never was really mad at you; I just felt left in the dark. When you left, it felt as if my heart was shattered into millions of pieces. I wanted to crawl into a hole and sit there. It took three people to get me up off of the floor."

"Misty, I'm so sorry," he whispered and moved to hug me. I let him take me in his arms, and we sat there, in the middle of Snape's and Tonks' living room, embracing each other. I tried to fight back tears, but didn't care and I let them flow. Remus stood there, holding a hysterical me, calming me. At last, he spoke.

"Let me make this up to you, darling. I'll take you on a day you'll never forget. Where would you like to go, love?" I thought for a few minutes and knew exactly where to go. "Take me to Hogsmeade," I whispered and gave him a kiss. We turned and Apparated outside The Three Broomsticks. We entered, and ordered two glasses of firewhiskey.

"I feel so relieved, now that you've forgiven me, Misty." I looked into his eyes and he seemed worried, "What? Oh no, what did I mess up?"

"Nothing, silly. I can't just stare at you dreamily now?"

"What? Oh! Why wouldn't you be able to? Heh, I'm confused," Remus said quietly. I just giggled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Remus, I don't ever want to fight again."

"Me either. I couldn't stand being without you, even for the few hours that I was."

"I agree. Have I told you how much you amaze me?" He smiled and gave me a kiss on the head.

"No, but I bet it doesn't equal how much you amaze me." I gave him a kiss and we sat in silence together, watching the townspeople mill in and out of the pub.

"So Misty, why did you decide to come to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, Hogwarts was my home ever since I was eleven. My parents died during the first war, right when I was about to go to school. I ended up living with my cousins for the rest of the summer until I got on the train."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled me closer, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" My eyes started to well up; I had never told anyone before.

"Oh, Misty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's okay. I feel I'll be relieved if I actually tell someone," I took a deep breath and went on, "My parents, John and Eliza Witte, were part of the Order, and while we were at our house, Lucius Malfoy came, and –" I stopped for a moment to gather myself, "h-he killed them, as I was standing there. Sounds like Harry, right? I just hope he never has to keep seeing what happened to James and Lily over and over again. So, I've basically been on my own since I was eleven. When I got to Hogwarts, I felt like I belonged somewhere once again. I'll never forget it. I just wish we could get into the castle."

"I think I might be able to arrange that."

"W-what? But Remus, you're not a teacher anymore!"

"I know, but I see one, in fact, the one person that probably has access to the castle at all times." As he said this, Hagrid bustled into the bar. He almost upended a table because of his size. He walked up to the barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, and got a drink in a large bucket.

"Hagrid! HAGRID!" Remus yelled and stood up, and Hagrid looked around, bewildered, and finally saw us. He came and sat down, taking up most of the opposite bench, making it creak.

"Lupin! How are yeh? Haven' seen yeh fer a while now," Hagrid said as Remus sat back down.

"I'm great; you?"

"Been good, been good. And who's this lovely young lady, Misty Witte! Well I haven' seen yeh in years! How've you been getting' along?"

"Good, and I'm glad to see you're well, Hagrid," I said as I took my place leaning on Remus again.

"Huh? Are you two…?"

"Heh, well yes, yes we are, Hagrid," Remus responded.

"Yes, we've been going strong for a few hours now!" The three of us laughed.

"So what brings the two o' you to Hogsmeade in the middle o' the summer?" Hagrid asked.

"Just a day trip," I said and smiled at Remus.

"Hey, Hagrid?" Remus asked, "Do you think we could get into the castle? Just to see it?"

"Well I don't see why not! A lot o' the teachers would be pleased to see yeh! And o' course the ghosts are floatin' around! Dumbledore might even be wanderin' the halls today!"

"That'd be great Hagrid, thanks a lot! Would you like to come up with us?"

"Eh, sorry Misty, but I've got to run some errands. Just head on up when you want, and you'll be bound to find someone!" Hagrid drained the rest of his tankard, and said goodbye. We paid and exited the pub, and started walking up the winding path leading to the school. We had fun, holding hands, laughing, telling jokes and reminiscing about our Hogwarts days. Remus told me of the times he spent with James, Sirius, and the traitor, Wormtail. I told him of the many times I spent pranking and playing Quidditch.

We met Professor Flitwick hurrying along the path, off to buy something for Charms class. He saw us and told us we looked like two giddy teenagers, but thought we looked nice together. As we made our way to the front doors, we saw Professor Sprout coming out of the castle, looking excited as she headed off to the greenhouses. She barely noticed us, but said hello, and congratulations. I thought that news must travel fast; our getting together got around fast, even for Hogwarts standards.

"Jeez… I guess when teachers aren't teaching, all they have to do is gossip…the news got around really fast," I said. We finally made it to the entrance. I paused for a moment, thinking about the many memories, good and bad, that I had had at Hogwarts.

We started to walk through the castle, admiring the Great Hall and the Astronomy Tower. We were heading down to the main floor to visit the Quidditch pitch when we saw Dumbledore. I called out to him, and he seemed to be lost in thought, so I called again. He heard me and turned around, seeing Remus and I standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah, Remus, Wits. How are you two getting along?"

"Um, quite well?" Remus said, "And you?"

"Good, good. Congratulations you two and what brings this young couple to Hogwarts on this fine day?"

"Dumbledore, you act as if we're getting married," I muttered.

"Heh, we fancied a visit, sir. Just a little day-trip for Misty and me," Remus said.

"Ah, well I hope you enjoy your stay. Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"That would be lovely! Thank-you, Dumbledore," I said.

"Please, call me Albus," he said as he offered his arm to me. We walked to the Great Hall, where we sat at the Gryffindor table. House elves brought us delicious foods, along with my favorite, treacle toffee.

"Well, it's been years since I sat at these tables," Remus said, "It's odd to be sitting in here, pretty much empty."

"Yes, I rather miss the students when I'm here during the summer; so lonely, so lonely," Dumbledore said vaguely. We finished our lunch and said goodbye. Remus and I headed towards the Quidditch pitch. We managed to get some brooms and got a quaffle. Needless to say, I understood why Remus never played. He couldn't be Keeper to save his life.

"Remus, you are rather horrible at this," I called, as he started wobbling on his broom.

"Why do you think James was the athlete? I was just the werewolf friend!" We laughed at this, and I thought, _Well, at least he's getting more comfortable talking about it_. Remus laughed so hard that he started falling off his broom. He was almost all the way off before I realized he was falling. I helped him back up, and we landed on the ground.

"I think I'd like to stay on the ground for the rest of our adventure, darling," he said. I laughed aloud as he lost his footing and fell over. I sat down next to him.

"What to do now?" I asked.

"Well…we could go pester Minerva…that'd be interesting."

"Are you kidding me? She'd Transfigure us into frogs the second we started talking!"

"Heh, yeah. Wanna go mess up a classroom and blame Peeves?"

"You sound like Fred and George! Nah… that takes too much effort…," I said. I looked up at the sky and had an idea, "Let's go into the forest! We can find thestrals!"

"Um, aren't they invisible?"

"Not if you've seen death, like me," there was an awkward silence. We walked into the Forbidden Forest, and I started to look for some thestrals.

"Uh, Misty? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive. Here," I said as I handed him a small knife, "Cut your hand. They're attracted to blood."

"What? I want to keep my hand by the end of this adventure, thank you very much!"

"Remus! They won't eat your hand off! They'll just lick the blood!"

"Well, if you're sure…" Remus quickly put a tiny slit in his hand, and let some blood flow out.

"Wave your hand around. Let the scent get released."

"Do you think they'll know I'm a werewolf?"

"Remus, it's blood. It's what they're after, so I don't think that really matters."

"Well, it's an important question!"

"My God. Just wave your hand around, already!" He did so, and minutes later, two thestrals made their way into the clearing.

"Ooh! Remus, look over there! There's two standing straight ahead of you," I said quietly.

"Uh… I don't see anything…"

"Yeah…right…haven't seen death…forgot about that…" I walked over to one of them and stroked it. It let me mount it, but as we were about to take off flying, Remus started talking.

"Misty! You're floating!"

"I'm sitting on the thestral, you dunce! Come over here, I'll help you onto the other one," I said and dismounted the reptilian horse. He walked over tentatively, and the other thestral started licking his hand immediately.

"Hey! Hey! Misty, make it stop! That's my blood! Mine, not yours!" I started laughing uncontrollably, as Remus tried to keep his hand away from the thestral that he obviously couldn't see.

"Remus, dear, just heal your hand," I said once I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, right…" He healed his hand, and the thestral stopped chasing him, looking disappointed. I helped him on the other thestral, and he seemed unhappy that we were going to fly again.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Just hold on tight!"

"But I can't see it!" He yelled this right when his thestral leaped into the air and off towards the setting sun. I lead my thestral at a smooth canter, directly underneath Remus, who seemed to have started enjoying his ride.

"Alright, let's go up," I said to my thestral. Moments later, we joined Remus, who was laughing and having a great time.

"I think I can actually get used to flying now!" Remus yelled. We had a nice flight, landed, and left the thestrals. We got to Hogsmeade, and Apparated back to Diagon Alley, where we found Harry, Sirius (acting as Snuffles), Hermione, and the Weasleys at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Shop.

"Remus! Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Er…" I assumed Remus didn't know how to say that he was at Snape's house.

"Well, does it really matter? We ended up going to Hogwarts, and spent the day there," I said and smiled.

"That's cool. Did you guys see any teachers?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, plenty," Remus said, "Let's see, we met up with Hagrid, saw Flitwick and Sprout, and had lunch with Dumbledore."

"That sounds fascinating! Having lunch with Dumbledore, I mean," Hermione said.

"He acted as if we were getting married…oh, and Flitwick said we looked like giddy teenagers, by the way were walking up to the castle from Hogsmeade." Everyone found this funny. We headed back to Sirius's house, and stayed there until the kids' term started. It was a time filled with fun, even though there were some reports of Death Eater activity. Remus and I hadn't fought again, and things were going really well. The night before term started, I was going up to bed early, and Remus followed me. We stepped into our room and he locked the door behind us, and we got ready for bed. I got into bed, with him next to me.

"I'll never regret choosing you," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Loved Forever

**Chapter 3 (Final Chapter) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original **_**Harry Potter**_** stuff, but I actually created the character Misty Witte (and her parents)!**

We woke up early the next morning to set off towards King's Cross Station. There was the usual scramble for clothes, books, and other odds and ends. Arthur managed to get some Ministry cars, and we set off. Remus and I told the kids that we were to be part of the guard on the train and at Hogwarts throughout the year to protect the school, Remus being disguised, of course. We arrived at the station, and Arthur took the twins, Ginny, and Molly through the barrier. Remus took Hermione and Ron; while I was last with Harry. We crossed the barrier and were engulfed by the smoke from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. The kids got on the train after saying goodbye to Molly and Arthur. Remus and I said goodbye and started walking towards the front of the train, where the guard would be riding.

Before we got on, Molly caught up with us. She pulled me aside and said, "I know being with Remus around the full moon can be tough. Just know that Sirius will help him just like he did during school. And always know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks Molly," I said and pulled her into a goodbye hug. I found Remus sitting in an empty compartment.

"What did Molly want?"

"Just to say goodbye," I said and sat next to him.

"I know we're supposed to protect Harry, but I'm really hoping that nothing serious happens…" Remus muttered.

"Fat chance; we're guarding _Harry Potter_, of all people. Something is bound to happen."

"Yeah, I know. But one can hope, can't they?"

"I assume so. Hmm… I haven't had to sit this long for years… What should we do to pass the time?"

"I don't know… We could bother Harry and them…"

"Maybe later. Oh! I brought a portable wizard's chess!" I pulled a small box out of my cloak. I muttered the incantation to make it full-sized, and our game began. Remus beat me twice, and I beat him once. By the time our three games were over, the lunch trolley was strolling through. We bought some things, including Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh, how I've missed these!" I said as I dove into a Cauldron Cake.

"I'm happy to have gotten some Chocolate Frogs," Remus said, "Cool! I got Dumbledore!"

"I feel like a kid again! We should so do this more often, Remus." We had a very sweet-filled lunch, and a fellow Auror came into the compartment.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors; watch out for any trouble," they said and left.

"Man, I thought that was the Prefects' job," I muttered, "Well, we can stop by Harry's compartment along the way. Maybe we'll even run into Ron and Hermione doing their Prefect duties." Remus and I got up and walked into the corridor. We were able to fit side by side, with our wands at the ready, in case of any trouble. Remus grabbed my hand as there was a loud _bang_ from a compartment on our left. I, being closer, threw open the door, prepared to hex someone. It turned out to just be some second years messing around, and they looked terrified of the Auror pointing her wand at them.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and backed out of the compartment. We kept moving, and I became more relaxed. A lot of the younger students looked scared because there were Aurors on the train, while the older students barely looked our way. We ran into Ron and Hermione patrolling near the middle of the train.

"Hi Wits! Hi Lu- I mean, Abraham!" Hermione said. She had obviously forgotten that we were supposed to call Remus "Abraham" while we were surrounded by others, even when he was disguised. We both said hello and decided we should all meet at Hagrid's at some point. We started to say goodbye as Hermione started speaking.

"Ooh! You guys look so sweet together! Well, bye!" Her face reddened as she started to walk away and Ron followed her. Remus and I continued walking the length of the train, and found Harry sitting alone in a compartment near the caboose.

"Harry, how come you're alone?" I asked, walking into the compartment.

"Hey Wits, Lupin. I was with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, but they went to visit friends."

"Well, mind if we join you?"

"Nope; I could use some company," he said and smiled weakly.

"Harry, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Not really. I was just thinking what it would be like to say goodbye to my own parents; not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"Oh, Harry," I said as I sat next to him, putting an arm on his shoulders, "I know what that's like."

"I thought you met your parents…"

"She did," Remus said quietly, "and watched them murdered before her eyes. She's been on her own since she was eleven."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Wits."

"It's – it's alright. At least you don't remember seeing your parents…die."

"You're right. I should be happy about that. It must be a nightmare for you."

"It is sometimes…" I moved over and sat next to Remus, my head on his shoulder. Harry pulled out his wand and was muttering incantations. I drifted off to sleep, wondering what Remus was thinking about…

*Time Passes*

I didn't wake up until I felt the train jerking to a stop. Harry told me that Ron and Hermione said they were going ahead to fulfill their Prefect duties and would meet up with us later. Remus, Harry and I got off the train, and were met by the twins and Ginny. It took a while to get through security, and it seemed that we missed the carriages, so we ended up having to walk. I sent my Patronus, which took the form of an eagle, ahead to the castle to tell Dumbledore.

We could barely see anything, it was so dark, and were very surprised when we saw a flash of purple light come soaring towards us, and Remus was quick enough to draw his wand and use the Shield Charm to protect us. The four kids and I all sent hexes and jinxes in the general direction of where the curse came from.

"Show yourself!" Remus yelled. A few moments later, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov came from behind some trees. I was horror struck because my parents' murderer was standing before me, ready to take Harry and kill me.

"_INCENDIO!"_ I yelled, sending flames toward them.

"Oh, Miss Witte, you'll have to do better than that!" Malfoy chuckled, "_Avada Ke_-"

"NO! _Incarcerous_!" Harry yelled as he jumped in front of me, tying Malfoy up with ropes. Dolohov quickly freed him and sent another curse at us.

"Remus! Get the kids out of here! I'll handle them!" All the while, Harry and the others were dueling the Death Eaters, side by side. Remus seemed to hesitate a moment.

"Remus! Trust me! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" He still stood, fighting, "REMUS! NOW! GET THEM – AARGH!" I was then hit with two spells; one from Dolohov and one from Malfoy. Dolohov attempted to Stupefy me, while Malfoy hit me with the Cruciatus Curse. The last thing I remember was hearing Remus screaming, and then blackness...

…I heard forks and knives clattering. I tried to open my eyes, and felt Remus carrying me with the kids at our sides. From the little that I saw, we were walking into the Great Hall in the middle of the start of term feast.

"R – Remus…" I whispered.

"It – It'll be alright, love. D – don't worry. Dumbledore will help, just stay awake," Remus said, and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I kept my eyes open as much as I could, and they occasionally fluttered. I heard many gasps, and as we walked by Hermione, she looked like she was going to break into hysterics. I smiled weakly at her, and she seemed to calm a bit. I looked up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus walking towards us.

"All of you," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the kids, "my office. Minerva, please escort them." The five walked out of the hall. "The rest of you, come to the infirmary." He then said to the rest of the school that he wished them a great term and that once everyone is finished, they would be dismissed to bed by Professor Flitwick. We got to the infirmary, and Remus put me down on a bed.

"Dumbledore…I – I'm sorry. I let Malfoy and Dolohov get away…"

"Wits, you are not to blame," Dumbledore tried to assure me.

"Yes I am!" I yelled, trying to sit up, "If I was quick enough to block Malfoy's and Dolohov's spells, we wouldn't be in this mess! Harry and the others could've been seriously hurt!"

"You are not to blame. It is the magical wards we placed that are at fault. Somehow, Lucius and Antonin got into the grounds. Wits, believe me, no one is blaming you." At this point I had no strength left, and broke down in tears I managed to choke out an apology as Remus took me in his arms. The shock and everything else was too strenuous for my body, so I started fading in and out of consciousness.

"Remus, what was she hit with?" Severus asked.

"A Stunner and the Cruciatus Curse, I believe," he said. I nodded.

"Well, I'm surprised you survived, Wits, seeing as you are weaker than most witches of your age," Snape said. Remus stood and drew his wand.

"Misty is NOT weak. She's stronger than you'll ever be, you spineless slug! Not to mention the fact that she's such a better person than you! She's beautiful, caring, powerful, fun, and actually has a personality, unlike _some_ people!" Snape just stared at Remus. "And, I actually love her! You're a horrible man, just using Tonks like that!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE ACCUSATIONS?" At this point, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore left the infirmary, and I couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer. The last thing I saw was both Remus and Severus with their wands raised at each other…

*Four Days Pass By*

"Come on, Moony. You've been sitting next to her for four days now; go get some clothes and some decent, non-hospital food," I heard Sirius saying. Sirius tried to pull Remus off me, but it was no use.

"No, Padfoot," his voice was hoarse, and it sounded like he had been crying a lot, "I'm staying with Misty. I love her."

"I know you do, but she wouldn't want to see you like this."

"She says she doesn't care, as long as I'm with her!" Remus yelled, and stood up, "She doesn't care about my lycanthropy! And I don't either!" My heart leapt at the sound of this, but I couldn't move.

"Remus…" My voice was barely audible. He whirled around and took my hand.

"Misty, darling! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Hello sweetheart." He came down and gave me a kiss, and it felt like hours passed by.

"Hello Sirius," I said, sitting up, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Well, you took a Stunner and the Cruciatus Curse at the same time, at the wands of Antonin Dolohov and – I'm sorry, love, Lucius Malfoy," Remus said.

"Yes, yes. I remember this. And up to when Severus called me weak… What happened after that?"

"Hmm… well I'm not proud of what I did. I cursed him, and was ready to kill him, but Dumbledore came in and stopped me. I couldn't stand him talking about you like that."

"Thank you, dear. So I assume I was just moved here for closer examination?" Remus looked away. I looked to Sirius, "What happened?"

"Well," said Sirius, "You sort of started convulsing, and Madame Pomfrey didn't know why. You were escorted here, and you've been unconscious ever since."

"Do they know why?"

"No, I'm sorry." I stood up, a bit wobbly, and threw myself into Remus's arms.

"W-what's going to happen, Remus?" I asked hysterically.

"I don't know sweetheart. But I do know that whatever happens, I will be by your side." He sat me down on the bed and Sirius left the room and shut the door.

Before it was closed, I heard him mutter, "Good luck, Moony."

"Remus, w-what did he-," I began, but my eyes filled with tears. Remus was down on one knee, holding a quaint, yet beautiful diamond ring.

"Misty, I promise to love you forever, and never leave your side. I will always take care of you, in sickness and in health. I will always stand up for your beliefs. I will make your life enjoyable, even after death. You are my one and only true love, and nothing will ever change that," he paused, "Misty Erin Witte, will you have the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, yes I will, Remus John Lupin." He slid the ring onto my finger and had me stand.

"I don't really know what else to say…other than I love you, Misty."

"Well, you can tell the Healers that I'm perfectly well, and that you'd like to take me out of the hospital," I said with a smile. He started to walk out of my room, but I grabbed his arm, "There's one more thing, but it doesn't really involve speaking." He seemed to catch my drift, and turned back towards be and gently pressed his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist. I ran my hand through his hair, and he kept his hands on the small of my back. After what seemed like forever, he slowly pulled away and walked out the door. He came back a few minutes later with my clothes and told me we could leave as soon as I was ready. I got dressed, and we departed for Hogwarts. It was the middle of the day on a Saturday, so we hoped to find Dumbledore in his office. We were lucky enough to find him wandering around in the entrance hall.

"Albus!" I called. He turned around, and smiled when he saw me. He walked towards us, took my hand, and saw the ring.

"Well, well, well! Congratulations! When's the date?" I looked to Remus, who seemed lost for words.

"Uh, well we haven't really thought about that yet," I said, "The sooner the better, right dear?"

Remus nodded, "How about round Christmastime? The 21st?"

"That sounds delightful!" Albus said, "So where? We could hold it here, in Hogwarts."

"What about the students that stay here, though?"

"Hmm, well that poses a problem…" Dumbledore stared off into space.

"We could hold a midnight ceremony, so most everyone will be asleep. We could have the staff and students that we'd like, and then outsiders can come after curfew," Remus suggested.

"Oh, darling, that's a wonderful idea!" I turned and hugged my future husband, "Oh my God, I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Sweetheart, so am I!" Dumbledore smiled at us, and told us we could go up to the Gryffindor common room if we'd like. The password was "Rapier." We walked up, told the Fat Lady the password, and climbed through the portrait-hole. The kids all looked up to see who we were, but no one except Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry knew that Remus wasn't really "Abraham."

"Hey Wits! Hey Abraham!" They all called.

"Hey, you six, we want to talk to you outside." They looked confused, but followed us anyway. We walked into an empty classroom.

"Well, Misty and I would like to tell you all something," Remus said, as he grabbed my hand.

"Earlier today, Remus proposed to me, and I accepted."

"Ooh! You're getting married!" Hermione squealed. She and Ginny started talking all about weddings, what I'd look good in, etcetera.

"Hermione, Ginny? I'd like you guys to be my bridesmaids, with Tonks as the maid of honor. Are you up for that?"

"YES!" Huge smiles spread across their faces. Remus turned to Harry.

"Harry, would you mind loaning me some parchment? I need to write a letter."

"Sure. Let me guess, Sirius?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you Harry, to be my best man, but I knew old Padfoot would be insulted. You and Ron are just some groomsmen."

Harry laughed loudly, "Heh, I know, he would be! And I wouldn't even know what to do to be a best man, Lupin, so don't worry!"

"So where and when are you guys having the wedding?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, and are we invited?" George added.

"Yes, you're all invited. And it'll be December 21st, at midnight, here in the castle."

"That's so romantic!" It was Ginny's turn to squeal.

"Well, we hope to see you guys around! Enjoy the rest of your day!" I said to the kids, and walked out with Remus.

"So, what are we even supposed to do, darling?"

"Patrol the school, watch for any suspicious activity amongst the students and staff, and keep the wards against the Death Eaters strong."

"Well, would you like to go patrol the perimeter?"

"Sure, as long as I'm with you, love."

"Oh shut up," I said with a smirk. We walked out to the edge of the grounds, reinforcing the wards.

"Remus, I can't believe we're getting married. I've always liked you, and then we got together, and the feelings just exploded. Remus, I can't imagine living without you."

"I can't believe it either, Misty. I also can't believe that I was worried about you not accepting me, not loving me, because of the whole lycanthropy deal." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"H-how could you believe that?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Not many people like me, and are scared of me…" He trailed off and looked away.

"Remus, I don't think of you like that."

"I – I know you don't," he said, and caressed my face, "You're one of the smart people. You're able to look past my 'furry little problem' and accept me for who I really am. And that Misty, is one of the many reasons I love you."

"Oh, Remus. You want to know why I love you?" He nodded and looked into my eyes with such seriousness, I was taken aback. "Remus John Lupin, I love you for your charm, your acceptance, and your personality. The thing l love you most for is your loyalty," I paused, "You give me such devotion that no one has given me before. I know you would never do wrong to me, and never let anything happen to me."

"I'm so happy, Misty. I'm so glad I chose you to be my wife. This is hard to explain, but I feel as if a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've felt so lost and depressed lately, and you came along and made me happy again. You wouldn't believe how happy I am," he said with tears in his eyes. He lifted me up at the waist and spun me around. He continued, "This wizarding war has made my life so confusing, and at some points I wished I wasn't living, but then I realized I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. When Malfoy and Dolohov injured you, there were times that the Healers asked if I just wanted to let you go. I told them I wouldn't let them – do that – because I know you would make it through whatever was going on. You just needed time. There were a few times that for a split second I thought of letting you go. I thought I would've been able to live, but then I realized that I would've had to kill myself rather than try to go on without you. You've made my life worth living, Misty."

He finished, and I didn't know what to say. I felt like I stared at him for an eternity, with him staring back at me. The only thing I could think to do was to cup his face in my hand and stare intently into his eyes, like I was looking into his soul and brandishing my deepest thoughts there. He was mine, and I was his, forever.

*Wedding Day*

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight in the evening. _Great, four hours to go_, I thought. Our bedroom in the Room of Requirement was beautiful. We were on a huge bed with curtains made of silk. We had our own bathroom with a large tub. The room itself was huge, decorated in gold and ivory.

"Remus, darling. Wake up," I softly crooned. He rolled over and stared into my eyes.

"Evening, sweetheart," he replied. It was odd, waking up in the evening. But, it was four hours until my midnight wedding. I smiled to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"That should scare you," I said and we burst out laughing, "I love your laugh, Remus. Can I have it?" That made us laugh even harder.

"You know, the groom isn't supposed to see the bride for twenty four hours before the wedding. It's bad luck," he said grinning.

"How could there be bad luck with us?" I asked. That sent me into a fit of giggles and wasn't helped by Remus tickling me.

"Hey, Misty. I have a joke. Want to hear it?"

I was still giggling, so struggled to say, "S-sure."

"So Harry says to Voldemort, 'Voldemort, why do you kill all these people?' Voldemort says, 'Cause it's what I do.' Harry, 'But that's so – so INHUMANE!' Voldemort, 'Boy, look at me. Do I look human to you?'" This joke wasn't that funny, but it just struck me, so we were in a laughing fit for over five minutes.

"Heh, Remus, I'm glad we decided on a quiet wedding. I wouldn't feel comfortable at a big one."

"Me neither. So who's all coming again?"

"Let's see… Six of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, a few teachers, and Tonks are coming. There might be some extras, but that's quite alright, so not really more than twenty people."

"That sounds like a good number to me," he said smiling, "I really just want to get the ceremony over with. It was so stressful."

"Heh, you can say that again. I would have been completely fine with just the two of us, but then Molly, Tonks, and the other girls got so into planning this, I really couldn't say no."

"You are too sweet," Remus said and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I rubbed my nose back on his, and we finally got out of bed. I started to dress.

"How did I ever get lucky enough to get such a beautiful fiancé as you?" I smirked and threw a shoe at him, which narrowly missed his left ear.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" He said laughing and attacked me with tickles again.

"You know what gets me every time," I said as I plopped back down on the bed. He sat down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I really should've started getting ready for the wedding about," I checked the clock, which read 9:00, "an hour ago."

"You could walk down the aisle in what you're wearing and I'd still think you're beautiful."

"Thanks… Seeing as I'm wearing sweats and a camisole with holes in it, and my hair is pulled into a crappy bun, I think our guests will be a tiny bit disappointed." Remus just smiled and sat back against the pillows.

"Will you get out of here so I can get ready? Sirius, Ron, and Harry are waiting for you."

"Remind me again why I needed three groomsmen?"

"Because… umm… It's the traditional thing to do?"

"Oh, yeah, because marrying a werewolf is SO traditional."

I threw a pillow at him, "Just get out of here or I _will_ come down in this."

"Heck no! I wanna see you in the dress I paid 300 galleons for!" He said this and walked out of the room.

I stepped into the shower, and after I was out, I was joined by Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks. They were already in their dresses. They all looked beautiful in the ivory gowns that came to their knees with pink sashes and roses on the side. They all had their hair down with small flowers in it. They helped me slip into my strapless pale rose dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged my waist and dropped to the floor. There was a tie around the waist with a rose at the hip. My hair was in a half-updo and was curled at the bottom, all tucked under a tiara set with diamond roses. We finally finished everything, including my makeup, which was mostly natural tones.

At 10:55, I started to walk down the grand staircase, which was beautifully decorated. Tonks, as the maid of honor, was the first one into the Great Hall, escorted by her cousin, Sirius. _Hmm, I wonder where Severus is?_ I thought to myself. Next was Ginny escorted by Harry, and they looked very happy to be paired together. Third was Hermione, escorted by Ron, who was red as a brick. By the time I walked in, on the arm of Dumbledore, everyone was turned away from me, as custom. I saw Harry sneak a look back at me and watched his jaw drop. I smiled, my eyes filling with tears of joy. Dumbledore walked me to the altar, under the magical night sky, and lifted my veil. I gave him a hug and turned to face Remus, who was in a navy suit to match the night sky, with a pink tie and rose to match my dress. Sirius, in a navy suit but with a white tie like Harry and Ron, gave me a wink. Remus and I took each other's hands.

"Darling, don't cry," he said as his eyes filled with tears. I gave him a small smile and looked towards the priest, ready to give us our vows that would tie us together forever.

"Welcome, friends, family, mentors, and even strangers," the priest began, "Today, we have gathered to witness the sacrament of holy matrimony between Miss Misty Erin Witte and Mister Remus John Lupin. This is a big step for them, and I think you would help me in congratulating them." I felt Remus's hands tense around mine, and I looked around at the small crowd all broadly grinning at us. He continued, "So, let us begin." He smiled and began the vows. The ceremony was almost over, and it was three minutes to midnight.

"Remus John Lupin, do you take Misty Erin Witte to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

A huge grin spread across Remus's face as he said, "I do!"

"And do you, Misty Erin Witte, take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." There was one minute to midnight.

"If there are any objections to this unity speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest took a moment to pause, "I'll take that as a no." I could hear a few people chuckle. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife!" _Ten seconds_, I thought. "The clock has struck midnight! Congratulations!" He turned to Remus, "You may kiss the bride." Remus and I gently pressed our lips together, held for a few moments, and released.

"Moony, you can do better than that!" I heard Sirius say. Remus smirked and dipped me. He then kissed me for what seemed like ages, during which Fred and George set off fireworks. People were applauding and "oohing" and "aahing." We finally separated, and watched as the Great Hall transformed into the perfect reception area. Food was set up buffet-style and the Weird Sisters were getting ready to perform. I was mingling and came across Tonks sitting by herself at a table.

"Hey, Tonks. Where's Severus?"

"Wotcher, Mrs. Lupin," she smiled, "We broke up a few days ago. He was using me. How's that for a wedding present?"

I laughed and said, "Oh Tonks, I'm sorry," I said and gave her a hug.

"Eh, it's alright. I wasn't very happy with him towards the end."

"Really? You seemed head-over-heels for him in the beginning."

"I really wasn't. I just acted that way, so no one would worry about me."

"Tonks, you're my best friend. I'll always worry about you."

"Thanks, Wits. Let's go dance and have a good time. It _is_ your wedding." We got up onto the dance floor and everyone else followed. Sirius soon announced that it was time for the new couple to have their first dance as husband and wife. The Weird Sisters started playing a song by an American Muggle band called Aerosmith. The song was "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing." We finished and were applauded. I had always wanted a father-daughter song, but since my father wasn't alive, I danced with Arthur to another Muggle song, "What It Means To Be Loved," by Mark Schultz. The rest of the night, or morning, was spent dancing, eating, and having a wonderful time. I danced with Harry, Sirius, and George, while Remus danced with Hermione, Ginny, and Molly.

The clock struck seven in the morning, signaling the time for everyone to go home. Remus and I shared one last kiss in front of everyone, and were engulfed by a large firework in the shape of a heart. Dumbledore had lifted the enchantments for just a few moments so Remus and I could Apparate out of the castle and to our honeymoon spot, which was in Ireland. We landed on a beach, and sat with our feet in the water.

"I love you, Misty Lupin," Remus said.

"I love you more," I answered with a smile, and we kissed as the sun rose around us…

*Eleven Years Later*

"Emma Marie Lupin! Get down here or we'll never make it to King's Cross Station in time!" Remus yelled. My young daughter that looked exactly like me came bounding down the stairs, in her dog form, ready to go off on her first year at Hogwarts. Because Remus was a werewolf, Emma was an Animagus that would transform into a honey colored dog. We Apparated a little away from the station, entered and crossed the barrier to Platform 9¾. Emma got on the train and was waving out of the window.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I love you!"

"We love you too! Don't forget to write!" I called back. The train rounded the corner and Remus and I walked out of the station together.

"Darling, do you think she'll be alright?" I asked Remus.

"She's the daughter of a werewolf and an extremely powerful Auror. She'll make do." I laughed and we Apparated back home, where a note was lying on the kitchen table. It read:

_Mum and Dad,_

_Don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I can't wait to see you at Christmas. I'll prove that I'm an Auror's daughter. I promise not to show my 'furry little problem' to anyone unless I know they won't tell._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Emma_

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Remus asked after reading the letter.

"Just think of it as another step in the world of 'furry little problems'," I said with a smirk.

"She is _so_ our daughter," Remus muttered.


End file.
